Jombies
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: What would have happened if Po had been turned into a Jombie? Could he have been saved? This is my first Po/Tigress fic so please bear with me a bit. R&R please :)


**Jombies**

Po was being pulled closer to Kai, the jade swallowing him. He took one last breath before it completely surrounded him. Kai placed his chi charm on his chain belt then created a vortex back to the real world. He landed right back in the middle of the secret panda village. He grinned evilly, "Looks like even the Dragon Warrior couldn't beat me." The panda's chi charm, shown from his belt. The pandas all gasped in surprise.

Tigress shook her head, not believing it, "No...he couldn't have gotten Po. He couldn't have."

Kai took the panda's chi charm, put a bit of his own chi inside of it and, before their eyes, appeared a jade zombie Po, "Still think I couldn't have gotten him, Little Kitten?"

Li Shan and Mr. Ping fell to the ground. Li shook his head, "No! Son!"

"Po! You have to wake up!" Mr. Ping cried out to him.

"You mortals...I'm telling you...he is mine to control now. He will help me get everyone's chi," Kai laughed evilly.

Tigress held Lei Lei close before she handed her to one of the other pandas. She then turned and walked towards Po, "Po...you don't want to do this. You have to fight him! You don't really want to hurt us do you?"

The jade panda just stared back at her, standing in a battle stance.

The tiger master took her stance as well, "Don't make me do this Po...I don't want to hurt you."

Kai grinned, "You might as well give up now Little Kitten. I've seen through his thoughts, his memories, everything. I know your weaknesses...and I know his too. You showed up a lot in his thoughts."

She froze and glared at him, "What?"

"Since he can't tell you I suppose I will. He thought about you constantly. Before I turned him into my jade minion, his last thoughts were of his family...and you. I'd go as far to say that he was in love with you, but you will never know the truth since you will have the same fate as him."

Tigress looked at the jade panda back to Kai, "You will pay for what you've done to Shifu, my friends, the masters, and Po!"

The jade Po ran towards Tigress, throwing kicks and punches towards her. She dodged them all easily. He grabbed hold of her, pinned her to the ground then grabbed her tail and threw her into a wall.

She shakily got back onto her feet, only to be kicked over towards the edge of the cliff at the entrance of the village. She pushed herself up on her arms then looked at him, "Po...please...fight it..."

The jade panda merely looked back at her.

She saw his cold eyes glaring at her. Was that what he felt when he had first arrived at the Jade Palace? Was that the way she looked at him when she looked at him? She now understood how he truly felt as she looked into his cold gaze. "Please...please Po...fight it...your dads, your panda family, your friends...and me...we need you Po. We need you now more than ever. Don't let Kai win this battle. He will use us to hurt others. You have always wanted to do good Po...you wanted to be a Kung Fu master and you surpassed that. You are the Dragon Warrior...but you are more than that. You gave Mr. Ping a family. You gave Li Shan his son back. You gave these pandas hope. You helped me be able to find a family with Shifu. You gave Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and I a friend. You helped us see that we don't need just kung fu to be great. We all vowed we would never give up on each other...so please...don't give up this fight. Please don't make me fight you Po. I...I love you too much to continue fighting with you," she said, tears threatening to fall.

Kai laughed manically, "You fool! You will learn the same way he did. Kill her!"

Jade Po didn't move.

"What? I said kill her!" he yelled, but still the jade panda didn't move. He tried to look through his eyes only to see that the connection was severed.

Tigress stood slowly and looked at the jade panda, seeing how much trouble Kai was having to control Po. She saw the uncertainty on his face then hoped she got to him. She walked to him then wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips. She pulled back when she noticed him start to glow yellow, the jade around him cracking. She smiled then stepped back as the jade shattered and released him. The tiger felt a hand helping her up and looked up to see the emerald green eyes she had grown to love, smiling down at her. She took his hand then stood. He was wearing white and black silk clothes with a dragon stitched on the front, and red sash around his waist, and a straw hat on his head. She smiled, "Po...you broke free."

"Thanks to you Tigress. It was all thanks to you. You saved me," he said. "I have to take him back to the Spirit Realm...and after I take care of him I'll do my best to come back. We have to talk if I do."

"Well... _when_ you get back, I'll talk to you," she said, smirking.

Kai roared in anger, "I'll take your chi if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't think so. It's time to finish this Kai. Hey what's that?" he pointed behind him, causing Kai to look again. When he did, he jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. He then, once again, used the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself, taking himself and Kai to the Spirit Realm.

Tigress collapsed on the pavement, breathing heavily. She felt a hand on her arm, then looked over and saw Lei Lei holding onto her. She smiled then picked up the child.

"Stripey baby okay?"

Her smile widened, "Stripey baby is more than okay."

After a few minutes, many chi charms began flying out of the yin-yang petal circle that Po had made. All the masters were released. She walked over to Viper, "Have you seen Po?"

"No...he's not here?"

"No...he had been captured but broke free from his control and took him back to the Spirit Realm to finish him off."

Before Viper could speak, a bright light came from the yin-yang petal circle, showing Po with a jade staff that had the yin and yang symbol on the end. He fell to the ground unceremoniously. He looked around and hugged his dads. He then saw all off them and spread his arms wide, "Come on over here!"

The five got to him first, all hugging him at the same time. He saw Shifu and told him about getting the staff from Oogway then mastering chi, to which the red panda asked Po if he would teach him. He agreed then suggested they celebrate before they head back home. Everyone headed towards the seating area. Po took hold of Tigress's arm before she could walk away. She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Can I...talk with you?"

"Well...you did make it back in one piece so a deal is a deal. What is it Po?" she asked, even though she already knew what it was about.

"About...earlier...did you mean everything you said...when I was a jombie?" he asked.

Tigress smiled and nodded, "Every word. You know I only say what I mean."

"I know...I was making sure before I did this," he said walking closer.

"Did wh-" she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Realizing it was Po, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She couldn't be happier. They were going to make this work no matter how long it took them to figure everything out.


End file.
